


Piggy Proxy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [425]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, and pet pigs, talk of babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/06/20: "pen, pot, pet"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [425]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Piggy Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/06/20: "pen, pot, pet"

“Let’s get to Deaton’s!” Stiles yelled to Derek. “Scott says they’re keeping a pot-bellied pig overnight. I wanna see it!”

“No, Stiles. Then you’ll want one.”

“Scott says it’s cute! I need cuteness in my life since we don’t have a baby!”

“You’re equating a pet pig with a baby? You’re aware you can’t keep a baby in a pen in the back yard.”

“ _So, so funny_. Let’s have a baby and we’ll find out what I’m aware of!”

Derek wasn’t ready for the baby-conversation at that particular moment. He just got his car keys and they left for Deaton’s.


End file.
